Looney Nonsense Cinema 200 (episode guide)
looney nonsense cinema 200 will last for 7 seasons each season will have 30 episodes season 1 # monkeybone-in the premiere episode bugs and his robot friens are sent brendan fraiser's biggest bomb monkeybone # foodfight-marvin and k-9 send the gang a bomb that had the biggest stars foodfight # the garbage pail kids-bugs and the gang are sent a bomb based on popular trading cards the garbage pail kids movie # green lantern-before he was deadpool ryan Reynolds was in this box office flop as the green lantern bugs and the gang are sent this movie speaking of which # sharknado-bugs and the gang are sent a movie that doesn't make sense that people seems to be talking about sharknado # my little pony the movie-in honor of the bronies bugs and the gang are sent my little pony the movie not the new one the g1 movie nuff said # godzilla vs megalon-bugs and the gang are sent they're first godzilla movie godzilla vs megalon # reptilicus-bugs and the gang look at denmarks attempt at making a monster movies reptilicus # home on the range-bugs and the gang review a disney movie that tried to capture the old west but failed home on the range # the pebble and the penguin-bugs and the gang riff on a animated movie based on a myth and people wished stayed a myth the pebble and the penguin # dudley do right-bugs and the gang are sent dudley do right based on the jay ward titular character with bad casting and brendan fraiser # sasuage party-the gang is sent a movie that looks harmless but quickly extends it with animated food getting eaten and also having an orgy sasuage party # bubsy the animated series-the gang is given a pilot to a failed game mascot bubsy # disney's chicken little-the gang is given another failed disney movie chicken little # john carter-in this really bad disney movie a man crashes and ends up on mars # maleficent-the gang is sent a live action disney remake even angelina jolie's acting can't save this movie # howard the duck-bugs and the gang are sent george lucas's biggest failure of a movie marvel's howard the duck # suicide squad-forget the avengers bugs and gang watch a movie that not even a father would be proud of # the room-with the disaster artist coming out the gang is sent this movie that stars tommy wiseau # felix the cat the movie-marvin and k9 send the toons a movie about a certain black and white cat # looney tunes back in action-marvin and k9 that the tunes rather not talk about # x men apocalypse-bugs and the gang are sent a x men movie that was made just to be the second in the trilogy of x men reboots #turbo a power rangers movie-marvin and k9 send the gang a power rangers movie that is just horrible turbo a power rangers movie #tom and jerry the movie-marvin and k9 send bugs and the bots a movie that shouldn't have been mad at all #the flintstones movie-the gang are sent a live action movie that is more like a stone age version of roseanne the flintstones movie #the flintstones movie viva rock vegas-the gang is sent another live action movie this time it's a flintstones movie prequel viva rock vegas it all goes downhill from there #scooby doo-with halloween around the corner the gang is sent a cartoon based movie scooby doo #scooby doo 2 monsters unleashed-the hijinks continue again with scooby doo 2 monsters unleashed #manos the hands of fate-the gang riffs on a movie of horror due to how cheesey it is #robot monster (season finale)-in this season finale the gang is sent a movie about a monster that looks like a poofed up pinwheel season 2 (note: like mst3k this season introduce a new host in the form of daffy duck) # thankskilling-the gang is sent a movie that proves halloween is best for horror movies it's thankskilling # spider man 3-the gang is brought a marvel movie that proves it was bet to leave tobey maquire to do only 2 spiderman films spiderman three # hobgoblins-daffy and the gang are sent a movie that tries to hard to be like gremlins and that is hobgoblins # the super mario bros movie-the gang is sent a videogame movie that doesn't even try to stay to the canon the super mario bros movie # space jam-the gang get's a surprise visit from lola bunny as the movies stars micheal jordan it's space jam # halloween 3 season of the witch-the gang is sent a halloween movie that is without it's main villain halloween three season of the witch # plan nine from outer space-the gang this time riffs on a movie made by the infamous ed wood plan nine from outer space # the lorax-the gang is sent a movie that tries to be a sequel to the book but ultimately fizzles out when the gang is terrified but it it's up to lola to snap them out of it # dr'seuss's the cat in the hat-with lola now on board the satellite of love the gang is sent another seuss movie in the form of the cat in the hat starring mikey meyers # how the grinch stole christmas-with christmas being around the corner the sent a live action remake that deserves nothing but cole how the grinch stole christmas starring jim carrey #the emoji movie-the gang is sent a movie that tries too hard to be hip and cool the emoji movie # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 3 (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of porky pig) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 4 (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of tweety bird) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 5 (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of sylvester pussycat) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 6 (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of elmer fudd) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 7 (final) (note: this season introduce a new host in the form of yosemite sam) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #